Re:Name
by RinHoshizoraBestAss
Summary: Don't take it seriously, but it's about my friend going to school again except everyone in in it will be one of the Yazawa siblings from Love live except him, his brother and Umi Sonoda and maybe another friend later down the road.


**Re:Name**

Chapter 1

In the blazing heat of the flaring sun where clouds strayed from each other. A boy stood gazing up at a Blacked Capped Chikadee, lost in thought , his name Oliver. He wasn't looking forward to going to school again, purely because he didn't want to see his classmates. He was going into grade 11 this year and was looking forward to his schooling almost being finished. He only wished that he could graduate and go to university to be a marine biologist so he could live out his days alone with fauna and fish. Although this day is far from reach, nor is it even garaunted to be his way of life he was still fond of the idea. Oliver snapped out of his dazed state and continued to walk around the park taking pictures of whatever intrigued him. Oliver wished that he wouldn't have to go back to school. As much as he wished, time still moved, unfazed he kept his composure and accepted the school year ahead of him.

He returned home and had a bowl of chilled apple slices, and then prepared for his day tomorrow. His preparations were complete and he had enough time to lay around and contemplate how the year would go or so he thought. Lost in thought, he was violently snatched away from his thoughts by the loud, vigorous sounds of drums echoing from upstairs. He realized his brother had gotten home from his job at the cafe. So he went upstairs and asked his brother how work was, to which the brother responded "Sojiro got real mad at me for romancing his daughter, but I can't take him seriously because of his voice which is as smooth as a cold glass of milk." Oliver sighed with a heavy look of disappointment on his face, looked his brother in the eyes and said "Irredeemable". Taken back by Olivers' comment the brother exclaimed "Now listen here choad, I stole the daughters heart, of course I'll start a relationship with her!"

Oliver slowly moon walked out of the room, once outside turned around and proclaimed "Simon really steals? No dignity!". The house fell silent, all you could here was the distant sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Simon exclaimed " Keep this between us or else the cat won't let me go to sleep!". Oliver realized the pain he could inflict if he told Wilbert, the family cat, what Simon had done but, he was too pure to be such a villain.

Oliver returned downstairs where he found the cat giving off a intense glare, to which Oliver reacted to by striking a menacing pose. The cat continued to stare as it gave off an threatening aura. After two minutes stuck in the menacing pose Oliver was starting to shake from the toll the pose was having on his body. Although to his surprise Wilburt got up and said "I am gay, I like men, I'm into fashion, men are my passion". Oliver had done it, saved his brother from an eternity of not being able to stay up past ten. To Oliver interactions like this were his everyday life but in school he could not be himself in front of the others, for he feared he was to much of a Chad for them to handle. Along with that, kid would ask him for fortnite burgers, this is what fueled his slight disgruntlement towards school. After this Oliver greeted the parents as they arrived home and awaited dinner. Once they had consumed dinner and had played undertale he went to bed.

In the morning he was dressing for school, putting on his trench coat-length garukan which was sleek and matched his 20000 yen pants. He grabbed his bag and left with his brother, Simon. On the way to the academy they passed David Bowie who was talking to himself under a tree eating a sandwich and he mumbled "What a beautiful duwang. Chew". Simon leaned towards oliver and said " We can't fast travel when enemies are nearby." So they kept walking and eventually made it to school, but something was off. There wasn't any students at the school yet aside from those two, so they grabbed a teacher and dragged them into a side room. They had the teacher sit down and then Simon politely started to ask " Hey where are all the stu-"

Oliver slammed his hand down onto the table breaking it in half and then picked up one of the fragments that look like the state of Texas. Simon freaked out and yelled "What the 'eff man!"

Oliver took another step and then pushed the teacher out of their chair and they fell to the ground in agony. The teacher trembling in fear said "Ouch, I totally cracked my ass." To which Simon responded with "Oh no! Oliver is your ass cracked too?" Oliver stood there frustrated with fists clenched, looked up directly at Simon and said "Aren't they supposed to be cracked?" With a huge look of confusion on his face. Simon shrugged and was about to respond but the teacher was now on his knees begging to be released. Then Simon remembered what the whole point of dragging the teacher aside for was, he had been mesmerized by the Texas fragment. Simon then swiftly but strictly pointed at the teacher and shouted "Listen here choad! Where are all the little kohais?" This intense aura emitted from Simons pointing stuck up a silent resolve from within the teacher and he calmly replied with " All the old students are gone, we've replaced them with transfer students from Japan who would pay twice as much to go here." Disgruntled Oliver left the room walked down the hall towards his homeroom. Simon tried to talk to him but Oliver would not speak, he was lost in thought again. Curious to see who had replaced the students of old who annoyed him so. Oliver thought this is really turning into a bizarre school year.


End file.
